Screwed up fairytales
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: Your favorite fairytales mixed with an anime style by two girls with large imaginations! X3 MANY ANIMES!  Add this to Story alert or something, It'll be switching animes every so often! It'll stay in Naruto for awhile now.
1. Anime: Shaman King

DISCLAIMER: God I hate these… ok, I do not own Shaman King, Rapunzal, Pablo Francisco or any other references you see in this story.

PAIRING (S): Now we are going to tell you the pairing(s) before each story. Only a little Hao x Tamao and mainly Yoh x Tamao. And Ren being…well, you'll see. XD

NOTE: All chapters in this story will be co-written by my friend Youkai- no-Shimo. But I'll just call her Izzy here.

Izzy: just get on with the story!

Me: fine! Let the story begin! And BTW I'm using their Japanese names, cause I've only read the manga. . Oh and the words in _this writing _is the narrator talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time there was an…"Interesting" prince named Ren Tao. His family wanted him to be the next Shaman-err…King. But he couldn't do that without first marrying a beautiful princess locked in a tower and/or in distress. And those were quite hard to come by then, because most princesses actually thought of rescuing themselves and not having to wait for a prince. He had not received any word of a princess, until…_

"YOUR IDIOCY! YOUR IDIOCY!", cried a Midget-like boy in a silly outfit, running into the royal thrown room. A pointy haired boy in a Chinese-style mid drift and hawk-like eyes sighed, "What, Squire Manta?" "You know, you really should make these uniforms a little less…stuffy." Suddenly a giant suit of armor appeared behind Manta. "Ah, Mason. Are you here to teach this mongrel where his place lies?"

Manta slowly turned around to see a deadly looking Bason, Ren's royal bodyguard, he laughed nervously. "T-that won't be necessary your highness! For we have found a Prince-" "A PRINCESS! FINALLY! Now I am able to be Sham- I mean…King." Ren exclaimed. "Um, sir you didn't let me finish-" "MANTA! Fetch me the fool!", barked Ren. Manta sweatdropped, Ren obviously wasn't listening to him, he blew the horn that summoned the fool.

…

(Me: PSSSST…HoroHoro, YOUR ON!)

"I AM NOT COMING OUT, DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T CHOCOLOVE DO THIS?!"

(Me: BECAUSE HES SICK WITH THE 'I-ticked-off-a-mafia-boss-with-my-lame-jokes-and-am-fleeing-the-country'…ITUS!)

(Izzy: Ok HoroHoro, do you want a cookie?)

"Um…Yes?"

(Izzy: (throws cookie in his eye) WELL THERES YOUR DAMN COOKIE!)

"MY EYE!!!"

(Me: (pinches bridged of nose) just get out there!)

_ANYWAYS…Out came a boy in a clown suit, he had spiky blue hair and an angry look on his face. His poofy pants could fit five Manta's into each pant leg and he had his face painted white with red eyeliner and a big red plastic nose. Did I mention he was also wincing painfully and clutching his right eye?_

"Royal fool-" "ITS HOROHORO YOU-" "Yes, whatever, fool." "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I had better not be juggling again!" "No it's not for that, your juggling sucked anyway. Can you please go get Sir is-lazy-a lot?" "COULDN'T YOU HAVE MANTA DO THAT!?" "Yes, but I want my entertainment for today and you making an idiot of yourself tickles me pink."

…

"Dude…Ren…that comment was SO gey it's not even funny." "Just get me the stupid knight." Ren growled. "Right away your sissy-ness." "Shut it, BoroBoro." "OI! Shut the he-". The door crashed open. They all looked towards it. A sleepy looking boy in a pair of ye-old-headphones came out from behind the smashed door and leaned on the side of the wall, yawning. The one who smashed it down, however, was standing in the doorway HERSELF.

That's right, lady Anna and her little, very indecent dress stood in the middle of the doorway in all her crabbiness. "Thank you lady Anna for bringing Yoh-….I mean… YOH husband," Ren finished nervously, Knowing that she didn't like people calling her (forced) boyfriend by his name. Nobody messed with Lady Anna. And if they did, they were dead within the minute.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "You know how keen my sense of hearing is. Although, anyone could hear the fool's screeching from a mile away.". Ren smirked, even if he was scared sh!tless of the girl in the degrading dress, he still admired her sharp tongue and…um…"Female dogginess". HoroHoro, however, LOATHED the evil woman.

"So…watcha want me to do?", Yoh, Sir is-lazy-a lot, asked rubbing sleep from his eye. "I need you to get me my princess. Shes in the highest room in the tallest standing-alone tower in all the land.". Yoh was about to decline but one look from Anna made him gulp and agree. "So…how do you know that?" "I just assumed she would be." Everyone anime fell.

-----------------------------------------------

They were all outside and Yoh was on his mighty steed, Amidamaru. Amidamaru eyed Yoh's sword, "NO! Bad Amidamaru! No sword!". He neighed angrily, and whipped his head to the side. He was about to take off when- "YOUR MAJESTY! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING TO ME! IT'S A PRINCE THAT'S BEEN LOCKED AWAY IN THAT TOWER!". Everyone's jaws dropped, "WHAT!?" Manta sighed, "I've been TRYING to tell you.". Yoh sighed, "Well, I guess I had better-OOF!". Ren pushed him off Amidamaru and whistled for his horse, Haku Momo, or White Peach.

-----------------------------------------

"No matter, I shall find this Prince myself to…UH…see if he has a sister!", Ren stumbled out, racing on Haku Momo to the slightly far away tower. "Was it really nessecary to PUSH ME OFF A HORSE!?", Yoh yelled. Everyone just ignored him and walked into the castle. HoroHoro sweatdropped, 'Why do I get this feeling Ren doesn't really want to find the Prince's sister? Hm…ah well! I'm going to go get some powdered donuts from the break room!'

_Um…we ran out of donuts._

"CURSES! FOILED AGAIN! I SHALL GET YOU ONE DAY MY POWDERED SWEETS!" HoroHoro cried, as his anime tears washing away his eyeliner and white face paint. _(Sigh) I better be getting paid extra for this. --;;;_

--------------------------------------------

_In the tallest tower sat a BEAUTIFUL prince, but nobody FULLY new if it was a prince or a princess. He was just THAT beautiful. Anyways, he sat looking out the window, re-braiding his ridiculously long hair for the millionth time (literally)._

He sighed, "Why will nobody rescue me? I AM the second most fairest in the land! Damn Yuki white, IT WAS A RIGGED ELECTION I TELL YOU! 'Oh we don't know if it's a girl of boy', BAH! THOSE IDIOTS WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTIFUL IF IT BIT THEM IN THE-". He blinked when he realized he was wearing a long and silky dress and got a vein mark. 'I am SO firing my agent.'

----------------------------------

_Tamao the royal cook peered off at the fallen Yoh from behind the stable door. She sighed sadly and wished she could help him up but she new what Lady Anna would do to her if she saw her. Tamao has watched Lord Yoh the knight for so long, she has grown to love him. But her ladyship wants to marry him herself. From what Tamao has seen, Yoh doesn't even like lady Anna_. 'OH! Its just not fair!', she thought dejectedly.

Yoh took off his armor and set it on a rack on the stable wall. She gasped as he started walking her way! Her pets Ponchi and Conchi, her fox and Raccoon, sat beside her. "Don't worry Tamao! We'll distract him so you can get away!" Conchi whispered.

They jolted towards lord Yoh who was now in normal clothing. They ran up his pant legs. "GAH!!!" Yoh cried, jumping up and down like an idiot, trying to shake the vermin from his trousers. "GET EM OFF GET EM OFF GET EM OFF GET EM OFF!!"

(Me: We're having to much fun with this! XD Izzy: Agreed. XD)

Tamao sighed and snuck away through the back entrance of the kitchen, she then washed dishes for a few minutes, thinking. Then an idea struck her, What if SHE rescued the prince? Then Lord Yoh would be impressed with her! She nodded as she ran towards the stables again.

Ponchi and Conchi had moved on into his shirt, and he was still running around like an idiot so he didn't notice Tamao stealing…err…"Borrowing" his armor.

She tried walking with the armor but she just tripped and fell. 'This is heavy, lord Yoh must be extremely strong to wear this with ease.' she thought, her high admiration for the lazy-arse growing higher (if that's even possible.). She mounted her own horse, Kokori, and set off to the tower, determined to make Yoh proud of her!

-----------------------------------

Ren flinched, maybe he should have thought about putting a saddle on his horse before rushing off to save the prince. 'Its not like hes GOING anywhere.' Ren thought to himself, feeling stupider with every bump Haku Momo hit. 'OW OW OW! This hurts my-' Haku Momo suddenly stopped and Ren flew off the white horse, slamming into a hard wall.

"OI! WHERE THE HELL DID THIS WALL COME FROM?" Ren yelled, he then blinked and smacked his hand over his mouth. HoroHoro was rubbing off on him! Ren made a mental note to slap him upside the head when he got back.

He peeled himself off the wall and gazed up at it. It was the side of a circular, very tall castle tower, without the castle. He smirked when he realized why Haku Momo had stopped so abruptly, THIS was the tower. He walked around until he saw a window, "Um…now what am I supposed to say now?".

_(Sigh) Remember your lines next time! 'Fair maiden, is thou up there'?_

"It's a boy, is it not?"

_Fine then! 'Fair prince, is thou up here?'_

"Fair prince! Is thou up there?", Ren called reluctantly after a few death threats from the authoresses/directors. The beautiful prince blinked, 'Either a Gey man or a hot chick has come to rescue me!'

…

"IM COMING HOT GIRL! " He cried, rushing to the window, trying not to trip on his hair with great happiness. He stuck his head out the window, and pouted sadly when he saw Ren. It was very cute. Ren's eyes widened and he blushed heavily; he had never seen a boy that beautiful before.

The Hermaphrodite Prince sighed and leaned one elbow on the windowsill. "To bad, I thought you were some cute babe that was here to rescue me. Well, back to grooming my ridiculously long yet silky hair.". Ren got an anime vein that pulsated on his forehead, "Well EXCUSE ME for not being female." "You're excused." "GRRRR."

Ren fumed silently, wondering whether to ask if he had a sister that needed saving. "Um…do you have a sister?" "Nope." 'Damn! Now what should I do? Leave and find a princess or save him? UM…be King or rescue hot guy?' Ren mentally weighed the choices on an anime scale. However, he didn't get time too finish.

"I-I WILL S-SAVE YOU MR.PRINCE!", cried the pink haired cook, raising Yoh's-err-HER sword as she galloped in on Kokori, her horse. The 2 boys blinked. Her arm was trembling from the weight of the armor and sword. She tried keeping a determined face but she slowly slipped off the horse and fell onto the ground.

"ITAI! (OW!) I can't get up!" She muttered with anime swirly eyes. The boy's sweatdropped and Ren helped her up, it being slightly harder then he thought because of the armor.

"U-um right! I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" She cried raising her sword again, the helmet tilted over her eyes in a cute fashion, she then pulled it back up showing her innocent yet determined face. The prince grinned, now THIS is what he was talking about! "HEY! Cutie! Can ya get me down from here? I promise I'll be worth saving." The Prince grinned flirtatiously and winked.

Being the shyest person in all the land, Tamao flushed dark red and protested, "I am s-sorry but I don't even know your n-name! M-mine is Tamao.". He grinned cheesily, making him look exactly like Lord Yoh. "My name…is Hao Asakura."

…

"WHAT!?" Ren cried in astonishment, he nearly fainted when he realized that he was attracted to a relative of the lazy idiot. "ARE Y-YOU RELATED TO MASTER YOH?" Tamao cried with wide, swirly eyes. Hao blinked then smiled a sinister smile, "Of course, we're twins."

DUN DUN DUN!

Tamao passed out leaving Ren to catch her. "DARNNET! I MADE MY RESCUER FAINT! WHO WILL RESCUE ME NOW?" Ren coughed. "I AM DOOMED!" Ren coughed again, except louder. Hao blinked and frowned, "Stop ruining my dramatic moment! What do you need, a cough drop?". Ren smacked his forehead at Hao's stupidity, but then again being stuck in a tower for God knows how long COULD do something to your brain.

He then blinked and asked, "Wait, HOW long have you been in there?" "UHHHHH…Would you believe me if I told you 200 and some years?" "No. --" "Then nevermind."

…

"HEY! Wanna know how long my hair is?" "No." "Ok! I'll show you!". First he was rude, then flirty, and then stupid, NOW he wants to flaunt his hair? WTF was wrong with this guy? Hao threw a LOOOOOONG thick rope out the window. It landed at the bottom of the tower and it even coiled around a few times. O.O;;;;

Ren blinked then got a GIANT vein mark, "YOU FOOL! YOU HAD A ROPE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT?". Hao also got a vein mark and threw a sparkly high-heel at Ren's head, "YOU'RE THE FOOL! THAT'S MY HAIR YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE IT FOR A COMMON ROPE!" . Ren rubbed his head, 'What was that shoe MADE of? STEEL?'.

(Me: (has real shoe behind back, shifty eyes) NO, it's made of plastic. Izzy checked, right Izzy? )

(Izzy: Um…RIGHT! Of course! (Not))

"Fine, whatever." Ren grumbled, -.-x. Then an idea struck him, "Hey! Why didn't you cut off your hair and tie it to something in there so you could escape?" Hao gasped and looked at Ren as if he had said the vilest thing on the earth. "ARE YOU KIDDING? HOW DARE YOU EVEN IMPLY THAT I WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Hao roared, his head becoming a giant anime one with his eyes becoming white as well.

Ren blinked, "I'm…Sorry?". Hao turned his back on Ren with a mad pout, he crossed his arms, "Sorry isn't good enough!". Ren sweatdropped, what was he, five years old? --;

Tamao groggily sat up, "Where am I?". Hao's eyes suddenly got sparkly and his expression got happier, "MY SAVIOR IS AWAKE!". She blinked and then remembered why she was here, "Oh yes! I almost forgot!". Tamao walked over, the best she could with the armor, to her horse and got out a bendable ladder. She un-bended it so that it was the long enough to get her to the window. She unsteadily climbed the ladder, praying that the heavy armor wouldn't break it.

Hao waited patiently as Tamao shakily climbed up the ladder, the ladder wiggled and it looked like Tamao was losing her balance, he grabbed her arm when she was about to fall off. She blushed and he smirked, hauling her into the tower room.

"Hey, can we trade clothes?" "WHAT!?" Tamao squeaked shyly. Hao frowned, "Yeah, I don't really want to be seen in a pink-" "Actually its peach." "WHATEVER! Peach dress and a single sparkly high heel!"

(Me: I know how you feel about the Peach thing, Hao. What is the difference between pinkish-peach and Pink??? D:)

(Izzy: Do I HAVE to explain Mariah? -. -;)

(Me: No, continue with the story. I'm good now. )

Tamao shook her head shyly, "B-BUT ITS INDECENT!". Hao smirked, "I promise I won't look, no matter how tempting it is." Ren sighed and smacked his forehead; this guy was almost as big of a flirt as Ryu, the village idiot! "PLEASE?" Ren could tell that Hao was giving Tamao the puppy dog look by the way h e said it. She sighed and mumbled a 'fine'.

Ren jumped in surprise as he saw confetti and silly string burst from the window accompanied by Hao's cheering. He sweatdropped, 'I…don't think this guys my type.'

There was a bunch of clattering of metal and grunts of frustration, also a lot of shy noises. A few minutes later Tamao stuck her head out the window and blinked cutely. She started to climb down the ladder, being careful not to step on her new dress.

She noticed Hao wasn't following her, "Ano (Um)…aren't you coming?" Hao was shaking slightly, "I would…if I wasn't afraid I might fall.". He then gave her puppy eyes, "Carry me?". She sweatdropped and sighed, carrying the eccentric Hermaphrodite down with at least a little grace. She let him fall on his butt after they reached the last step.

She sighed, that armor was heavier with someone inside of it! Well…heavier then she THOUGHT it would be. She smoothed out her silk peach dress; she looked quite beautiful. She actually looked like a …princess…a light bulb above Ren's head turned on. Suddenly, BANG! Then it got shot, pieces flew everywhere. O.O;;;

(Izzy: (Shifty eyes) (hides gun))

_(Sigh) How childish. -. -; STAGE HAND! Please get Ren another light bulb!_

"GREAT! Now I lost my genius idea!"

(Me: You'll get it back when they get the light bulb fixed, lets keep this moving people!)

Suddenly a giant group of random townspeople showed up. "HEY! Look! That knight rescued that pink-haired princess!" one shouted. Hao blinked, "I did? I mean…Of course I did!". "HOORAY FOR THE BRAVE, PRINCELY KNIGHT!" They cried, lifting Hao up into the air, but with some difficulty because of the armor.

"W-wait! WHAT!? B-but **I** saved him!" Tamao cried with pleading eyes, but her efforts were in vain. "Hey, Maybe this guy should be King!" another villager spoke up. "WHAT? I SHALL BE THE KING, NOT HIM!!!" Ren cried in fury, getting an angry anime head with the works.

The group cheered and carried Hao off over the hills, slowly going towards the castle. Ren's angry head was the size of the tower and about to explode whilst Tamao had depressed blue anime lines surrounding her. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her whilst she slumped over.

(Stage hand: GOT THE LIGHT BULB! (Sets on top of Ren's head))

Ren's light bulb returned and his idea was back. (A/N Izzy: The producer (unfortunately) hid my gun so I could do nothing but watch. D: ) What if, what if…TAMAO was his princess. She was shy, cute, and she seemed pretty strong because Anna had a Blacksmith make that armor from the heaviest metals. She seemed perfect for the job, although she wasn't Ren's type (No girl was Ren's type) she seemed good enough.

Ren put on a smirk/smile and patted the now standing Tamao on the shoulder. "There there, I know how you feel.". Tamao turned around and sniffled cutely, her eyes watering at the edges, "R-Really?". "Yes, now how's about we go back to my castle?" Ren asked in a nice voice, still holding onto her shoulder and squeezing it tightly. Her face turned scared/mad, "NO! HANDS OFF! GET AWAY!" And then…she kicked him in the…AHEM…"sensitive area.".

Ren gasped and fell to his knees. The sheer pain he felt couldn't be described. Suddenly, Yoh came in riding on his valiant sword-loving stead Amidamaru. He blinked, "Whats…going on here?". "MY LORD!", cried Tamao nervously, she was shaking with glee to see her crush.

Yoh's face lit up, "Oh, who are you?". Her head drooped sadly, 'Of course he wouldn't know who I was! I'm only a servant'. Yoh's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings, Beautiful Princess?". She blinked, 'Princess?'

Yoh grinned a cheesy smile and scratched the back of his head, 'She sure is pretty, and she seems nice too. Looks like Manta was wrong about a Prince being trapped!' "You are quite beautiful, Princess! Wait, what is Prince Ren doing on the ground?" "UM…no reason." She exclaimed quickly, then shyly looking away. Yoh grinned and patted Amidamaru, "Get on! I'll take you back to Ren's castle, we can get you a room there and everything!".

She blinked then smiled warmly, "S-sure. I would really like that." He lifted her up onto Amidamaru gently, "Now hold on tight, I don't want you falling off, ok?". She could feel his hot breath tickle her ear. She blushed extremely red and nodded, wrapping her arms around lord Yoh, HER lord Yoh.

Kokori neighed happily as she padded up to Amidamaru and they exchanged knowing glances. They started trotting away to the castle as the sun started to set. Tamao closed her eyes contentedly and snuggled into Yoh's black and orange cloak, 'So…I can finally be with Yoh after all. Even if..,it might not last long.' Yoh noticed this and smiled softly. They galloped off to the castle where they would start a new life.

-------------------------------------------------

_Yoh and Tamao fell in love and got married. He and Anna were never officially engaged, so it was possible. They eventually had to have a tournament (the Shaman fight) to see who would be King. In a close fight, Yoh beat Hao and became King and Tamao became Queen. HoroHoro finally was united with his powdered donuts when we bought some more._

_Ren is now the fool of HoroHoro for HoroHoro is much cooler then he and the authoresses say so. :P ANYWAYS, Manta got better clothes and he and Hao worked together to make a line of hair jells, shampoos, and conditioners. Hao was the top model. XD Anna let herself go and now works in some random plastic factory in…um…Kazakhstan (ACTUAL PLACE) and vowed never to return. And they all lived happily or ok enough ever after! (Except for Anna and Ren)_

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well! That's the first story! Shimo (Izzy) and I will both write different fairytales in this. We brainstormed on this one but I wrote it out and put it together. Still, remember that she is always helping out with something in this series! Tell us what ya think! Its kind of OOC for me to write lovey-dovey parts. XP Ja ne!

Izzy: Yeah, whatever. Bye peoples!


	2. Anime: FMA

DISCLAIMER: OK PEOPLE! The first one was Shaman King! But now we're getting into the other animes! The spacing wasn't very…well... Spaced in the first chapter. SORRY! This is my first story! O.O;;; I was confused. GOMEN NASAI! (I'm very sorry) Ok this is a short one! Its Full Metal Alchemist, which I do not own. I don't own 'Jack and Jill' either. Once again, Izzy and I brainstormed the general idea, but I am doing all the writing once again. O.O;;; Remember, _this writing _is the narrator speaking.

PAIRINGS: Um… Roy x (Hawkeye) Riza. Sorry if some parts are OOC, but I did so to make it funnier.

----------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Hawkeye Riza and Colonel Mustang fell from the sky, "OOF!" " Where are we?". Roy looked confused for a second then he snapped his fingers in realization, "This must be the story I signed us up for!". Suddenly, a nearby cottage caught on fire. Riza whacked him upside the head, "Did you forget that you had your gloves on?". He laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

_AH! You have arrived! Ok you two, you are Jack and Jill._

Suddenly, Roy was dressed in old-fashioned white T-shirt and overalls and Riza was in a blue dress with a white apron, it came to the top of her knees and her short sleeves and the ends poofed out. Her hair was also down, she looked quite pretty. "How dare you!" Riza cried to the Narrator, taking out her…flimsy gun?! "Oi! What did you do to my gun!", she cried angrily, NO ONE messed with Riza's gun.

_This is supposed to be a children's Nursery rhyme; we can't have guns here._

"But Izzy shot a light bulb."

_Well, shes a Director/Authoress. She can do whatever she wants._

She growled, looking at her gun, she sniffed it. She slowly took a bite of it; she spit out, "Black Licorice? Damn you! Couldn't you have at least turned my gun into something that DOESN'T taste like pepper and vinegar mixed?"

_(Sniff) But I like black licorice…_

Roy grinned at Riza, "Ah come on Riza! This will be fun!". Riza glared at him, "Well, YOU don't have to wear a dress and your hair down!". Roy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I think you look pretty with your hair down, Riza. ". Riza blushed lightly and looked away from him, glaring at some random rock. "…But that dress is to long for my tastes. If only it was around the thigh level…"

SMACK!

Roy rubbed his sore cheek with anime tears. He then bounced back to his nomal self when the narrator started talking.

_(sigh) Lets move on! Now…Jack and Jill._

"Yep."(Roy) "Whatever." (Riza)

_Went up a hill._

"Hill? You mean this?", Roy asked, point to a house.

_(Sigh) No Roy, that is a house._

"What about this?", He said, holding up a toy race car.

_No._

"OK! I got it this time!", Roy cried. He held up Riza.

_Roy…that's Riza. -. -;;;_

"Well she has hills! Big ones! Don't they count???" DX

…

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

_JUST GO UP THAT HILL RIGHT BEHIND YOU!_

He blinked the turned around, "Ohhhhhh.". Riza was still beet red and pouting angrily at Roy's perverted comment. "OK! Lets go up the hill!"

_Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water._

"Well we don't even have a pail!", a pail suddenly appeared in Roy's hand. "Where are we supposed to get the water from?", a well suddenly appeared at the top of the hill. Riza folded her arms, "I'm not gonna do this; Especially in a dress!" "As your superier I order you to do so!" "Sorry colonel, I can't."

_Then I guess you won't get paid…_

…

" Lets fill that pail of water!", Riza exclaimed happily, dragging Roy up the hill. She tied the rope to the pail handle and she brought it down. Roy leaned into the well, "HEY! Theres a quarter down the-ERRRRRRRRRRRRR! (SPLASH!)", Roy had fallen into the well. -.-

(Me: This isn't in the script. O. o…ah well! Just go along with it people!)

Riza got a vein mark, "Colonel, you really should have held onto the well better.". Roy was sitting in the pail as Riza was cranking him up. He got a vein mark as he spit out an anime fountain of water. "Well I know that NOW!". Riza cranked the pail down again and got some water. "Now what?" She asked, holding the pail.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown._

"I don't have a crown…" Roy said, a shiny crown appeared on his head. "YES! I got a crown! Am I Fuhrer now? Wait…WHAT? " Roy started falling down the hill, "OOF! OW! OW! OW! THIS HURTS! OUCH! OO! EE! MOMMY!". He landed on the bottom half conscious with anime swirly eyes and birds circling his head. "I am Colonel Sanders!" he cried randomly due to the large bump on his noggin. Riza was laughing her sweet little arse off at the top of the hill.

Roy snapped out of it, "Well…at least my crown is still intact.". Suddenly, his crown broke in half. "MY CROWN! NOOOOOOOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER BECOME FUHRER! GOODBYE MINI SKIRTS!" Roy cried dramatically, getting up on his knees and throwing his hands in the air. Riza had a feeling that her ending wouldn't be, 'And then Jill won the lottery!', or something to that extent.

_And Jill came tumbling after._

"OH SH-" She started but then she was suddenly rolling down the hill. She covered her head; unlike Roy she had seen something like this coming and didn't have a shiny crown to distract her. She landed on top of Roy, they rolled together a little farther and they stopped with Roy on top of her. She blushed heavily, and looked away, almost shyly, which was quite out of character for her.

Roy blinked then grinned at her embarrassed nature. He decided to toy with her, he leaned in and brushed his nose against hers. If Roy hadn't been holding her wrists down, she might have slapped him. That is, if she could get her body to move, she blushed even deeper and turned her head away. Roy smirked at how in control of Riza's emotions he was now, because he knew it probably would never happen again. He also knew that Riza had a little infatuation with him, so he wanted to put it o the test.

He leaned his head down to her ear, "Let me guess, I'm a dead man?". Riza smiled, "Yeah, you are." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then she kicked him off of her, which sent him flying a few meters. "Um…Gomen (sorry) Colonel." She called sweat dropping. Mustang grinned in a drunken fashion, "What a woman." That is, before he passed out.

------------------------------------------------

Riza smiled, "I'll be excepting his pay since he is currently knocked out. ". The producer sighed and gave her a wad of money, "Hey Mariko, Izzy! Can you start doing stories that have lesser characters as stars??? The main characters are hard to pay, ya know!". I sweatdropped, "Sorry! You know we get money from reviews, and we've only got 2 so far! What do you expect for only posting it a few days ago?".

Izzy sighed, "Well, at least they reviewed! Thank you xXx Luna-Chan xXx and AkariKamaitachi! We really appreciate it!". Riza threw Roy over her shoulder as she grinned and counted the wad of money, "So long! If you need me for some other fic, I'll gladly come! JUST NO DRESSES!"

The producer and us mushroom sighed. Our story money budget was growing tight. "Please review for the review needy?", the producer asked, getting puppy eyes. I nodded, "First reviewer will be put in the next chapter or some other one. OR, we'll give you a cookie. :D". Izzy waved, "Bye people! Wait…WE'RE WASTEING STORY MONEY BY STAYING IN STORY MODE!" "CRAP!", Me and the producer cried.

-END

---------------------------------------------

A/N We need some review cash. DX Its what keeps us writeing. That, and our imaginations keep making new ideas. :D Which anime should I do next? I'm thinking Naruto…reply and tell me which I should do! If I have the anime planned, I will write the story.


	3. Anime: Naruto

_DISCLAIMER_: BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED!

Now I said I would make a Naruto one, and I am. Sorry Akari, I just REALLY had to get this out! It was etched into my brain. Izzy came up with the title. XD Even if you're not much of a fan, its still funny. DON'T OWN LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD OR NARUTO OR EVANESCENCE OR POKEMON OR ECT! I hope you like it everyone!

-

Title: All good in the red hood. (Little red ridding hood)

-

Pairings: This is Shika x Saku, mainly. Sakura also implies Gaa x Naru but its not there. THIS ISN'T ANY YAOI SERIES PEOPLE! Theres nothing wrong with Yaoi, but it just isn't a yaoi series. (Shrugs) Well Its more… Yaoi _comedy_. Big difference.

-

Like always, _this writing _is the Narrator talking. BTW THIS IS AFTER SASUKE LEFT! (Does little dance at the mention of Sasuke leaving) AND, Sakura is Tsunade' s Apprentice/Grand daughter.

WARNING: This is a long one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

A girl around 14 years old skipped through the forest. She had Outrageous pink hair and a red dress with a red hooded cloak.

(Me: Her outfit wouldn't exactly seem to safe if a bull was on the loose, eh? XD)

She growled, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!".

(Me: Aw, you're no fun! –3- besides, aren't you supposed to be a sweet little girl?)

"Can it."

(Izzy: You got POWNED! XD)

_Anyways, her name was Haruno Sakura. She was going to visit her grandmother, Tsunade…don't tell her I said that she was old. She'll kill me. _

Sakura sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, she was carrying a basket filled with Ramen and other foods. Tsunade-baa-san was an AWFUL cook. Her assistant, Shizune, WOULD cook for her, but she was on a vacation today. SO, It was Sakura's job as her apprentice to bring her a meal that did not crawl off the plate when finished.

She skipped along and hummed a tune. Since Sasuke, her old crush, left the village shes been feeling WAY better. Yeah, at first she was all mopey, but then she realized that she was more helpless then a two legged cow! Not to mention quite female dog-like. So she decided to train under Tsunade, to become stronger.

She started to singing to an Evanescence song and walked gracefully through the forest...til she tripped. "DAMMIT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_A little deeper into the forest a red haired boy with raccoon ears and a matching tail sat on a log, a serious look on his face._

His stomach growled, he also growled as well. 'Damn am I hungry.' There was a rustling in the bushes. He picked up an acorn and chucked it at the brush. "ITAI! (OW!)" Cried a loud voice.

A Blonde boy with fox ears and NINE tails protruding out of his butt fell from the bushes. He had an anime bump on his head and a tear was seen in the corner of his eye. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME WITH A FREAKN' NUT!?", he cried, nursing his bump. "Hn, It was self defense." "SELF DEFENSE MY ARSE! You KNEW it was me!" "So what if I did?" "GRRRRR.".

The one tailed red head frowned, "Find any food, Kyuubi Naruto?". "AWWW! You didn't say the line!" Naruto said, pouting. "NO WAY am I saying THAT."

(Me: Well your gonna have to! It's in your contract!)

He growled, " I can still kill you onna (woman)."

(Me: NOPE! We took away your gourd! )

"DAMN YOU!"

(Izzy: You know he could just take sand from the surrounding are- (hand gets slapped over mouth))

(Me: SHHH! He doesn't now that yet, so lets keep it that way.)

Shukaku Gaara growled and mumbled something quietly. Naruto smirked, "What? I didn't quite catch that.". Gaara mumbled it a little louder. "Still can't". Gaara sighed and said in a realistic Yogi bear voice, "Ey' Booboo. Did ya get any Pic-A-nic baskets?".

Naruto laughed loudly, holding onto his stomach and rolling on the ground. "Shut it BOOBOO. Before your name matches your body." Naruto immediately stopped laughing, outwardly. He was still laughing his inner arse off.

(Me: XDDDD)

(Izzy: XDDD)

"Now, how are we gonna get food?". Naruto shrugged, playing with one of his tails, "YOU'RE the smart one, YOU figure it out.". Shukaku Gaara 's ears pricked up as he heard a female voice. She was singing and he could only catch a few parts of the song.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you, fifty thousand tears I've cried… you still won't hear me...Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself…tormented daily…when I thought I'd reach the bottom."

He blinked, those lyrics sounded familiar…ah well. Naruto's tails started wagging as he caught the scent of the most wonderful smell, food; but not just ANY food… "Ramen…RAMEN…RAMEN!". Gaara whacked him upside the head, "SHHH! Quiet, dunce!". But Naruto couldn't help himself and he flew at the girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura blinked as she heard someone yell 'RAMEN!'. 'This is one strange forest.' She thought to herself. She stopped singing and just hummed to herself. Suddenly a blonde boy pounced onto her, his head landing between her breasts. Everything was quiet. She squealed and punched him, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Gaara frowned; this girl was slightly strong, so that meant that getting the food would be a challenge. "NARUTO! That was rude! Forgive us miss, hes an idiot." Gaara said politely, he had to put on an act.

He held out his hand to the fallen girl. He noticed that she was quite pretty; she had unusual pink hair and jade green eyes. Sakura blinked and took it, pulling herself up.

The boy was around her age, maybe one year younger. He had shaggy red hair and a Kanji tattoo on his forehead. It said 'love'. He had a raccoons ears and a sand-yellow raccoon tail. He also had sea foam eyes, whose color was close to Sakura's.

The blonde had nine foxtails and ears to match. He had peeled himself off the tree. He seemed to be more…dense then the other one. Although when he got up she saw confidence in his crystal blue eyes. 'What an odd pair', she thought.

Gaara tried to smile at her but then thought against it, his pride wouldn't allow it; he wasn't going to go THAT far for food. Naruto brushed himself, "OI! What was that for ya crazy broad?" Sakura chuckled and sweatdropped, "Usually when someone jumps you that's the reaction your gonna get.".

Naruto walked up to Gaara, he eyed the basket with lust filled eyes. The ramen…it was asking, no, BEGGING to be eaten by him! His mouth watered as he prepared to pounce. Gaara noticed this and elbowed him in the ribs, "Knock it off Naruto lest you wish to be punished later."

Naruto pouted and whispered, "But I'm hungry, Shu-shu!" "I TOLD YOU I HATED THAT DAMN NICKNAME. It sounds like that crappy baby doll company.". Naruto looked on the verge of tears, because he had yelled quite loudly, Gaara sighed. "Look I'm sorry Naruto. Just don't cry." " Shu-kun?" Naruto sniffled, "W-would you say the Yogi bear thing again?" "You're pushing it."

Sakura had a hand on her chin; she had been watching this conversation. She had come to a theory about the Tanuki and the kitsuune. (A/N A Tanuki is a mythical Raccoon creature. And you should know what kitsuune means. )

"AWW! But it was funny!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "I'LL USE MY DUBBED CATCHPHRASE!". Gaara gasped and growled, "You…don't have the GUTS.". "(Sucks in deep Breath) BELIEVE IT BELIEVE IT BELIEVE ITTTTT!!!!!!" He shouted. Gaara fell to the ground, "I'll do the Yogi thing later, just STOP. That's so badly dubbed that even I can't stand it!"

Naruto smirked, but then gulped when he saw Gaara giving him the death glare. Sakura snapped her fingers, "AHA! I've got it!". They blinked and looked at her, "Huh?" She grinned, "Awww, that's so cute! I never was much of a Yaoi fan, but…you guys are a cute couple, if not kinda creepy. Now I need to get to Tsunade-ba-sama's house! BYE!"

-

Their eyes widened, did she think they were…gay, AND TOGETHER? She started to skip away, oblivious to the truth about Naruto and Gaara

Something inside Gaara snapped. Maybe it was because he had been called gay, or because he was called gay with Naruto. His eyes grew large and he got a maniacal look on his face. In a sudden jolt he was in front of Sakura.

"Look onna, I am most definitely straight. I can BARELY stand Naruto. WE WOULD NEVER BE TOGETHER! WE ARE HUNGRY AND WE WANT YOUR DAMN FOOD! AND WE WILL TAKE IT FROM YOU!"

Naruto pounced at her. Sakura growled and did a little series of hand signs. Gaara' s eyes widened, "NARUTO! Quick grab her-" POOF, she was gone. In her place was a log with a crude drawing of her head on it. What? Who did you think she was, Sai?

Gaara hung his head and trembled in rage. Naruto blinked and patted his shoulder, "There, there Gaara-kun! We'll get another chance…can you do the Yogi thing NOW? PLEEEEASE?".

Suddenly, Gaara lifted his hand to Naruto's cheek and stroked it lightly, "Naruto…kun…?". Naruto's eyes widened, was Gaara really…? Suddenly Gaara' s other hand smashed into his face, sending him into yet another tree. Yep, Gaara was straight.

(Yaoi fangirls: DAMMIT ALL! Stop taunting us!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura panted, she was tired but she kept running, 'WHAT FREAKING LUNATICS!'. She suddenly tripped over something; she caught herself just in time though. "STUPID ROOT-wait…THAT'S not a root!". Indeed it was not, it was a boy around her age.

He had a pineapple shaped head, his brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. He had a red plaid shirt on underneath some overalls, giving him a woodsman look. She blinked; he was fast asleep in the middle of the forest, now THAT was odd. She picked up a stick and poked him with it.

Poke

Poke

Poke

…

POKEPOKEPOKE

…

She growled and hit him over the head with it.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'Troublesome stick person' and sat up. He yawned and scratched his head. Sakura sweatdropped, "Um…hello? You were kinda sleeping in the middle of the forest.". "Yeah, I kinda WAS. Until YOU woke me up.", He mumbled grumpily. She got a vein mark. He stood up and picked up the axe, yawning.

Sakura coughed, he looked behind him over to her, "What?". "You could at least say your name. You know, introduce yourself.". He turned away and he took out his ponytail, letting his shoulder length hair flow free. A wind blew some leaves in front of them. He turned around to her, the wind blowing his hair. "Shikamaru…Nara." he smirked and had little anime sparkles surrounded him with a pink and peach, " bubble" background.

(Fangirls: OMFG!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Faints))

(Izzy: what should we do with them?)

(Me: Toss 'em in the trash.)

Sakura's heart fluttered as she realized that he was very good looking…not as good looking as Sasu(gay)ke but there was something about this guy. She blushed and looked down timidly. Shikamaru smirked and turned to leave in a cool fashion, but instead, he tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his face. Sakura anime fell.

_Well, that ruined the moment._

"Quiet you! I tried, for once.", Shikamaru muttered. Sakura sweatdropped, 'Dude this guy seems like such a loser.'. He put a red beanie and some black gloves on. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What…are you doing?" .

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a WOODSMEN. I'm going to chop down a tree now, with this AXE. A stick with a pointy blade at the end shaped like an anvil-" "OK! I GET IT." Sakura pouted with a vein mark.

Shikamaru smirked and started hacking at a tree, it looked like it had been already hit many times and that it would fall within the minute if he chopped hard enough. "Now go away, troublesome woman. This'll be my first tree this month and I don't want it to squash y-…Nevermind, you can stay here of you want."

Sakura fumed, and stomped off. He smirked and got back to chopping, he loved pissing off troublesome women. She was kinda cute, though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'

Naruto and Gaara snuck around to the back of a cottage in the middle of the woods. Naruto thought that Tsunade lived here, he stumbled onto her house before so he should know. Naruto had a bandage on an anime bump on his forehead, from the tree incident. Someone was crappily singing in it, it sounded like a cat taking a bath with a toaster dropped in. It MUST be an old lady! Gaara 'shushed' him and opened the back door slowly.

There in a metal tub, sat Temari with a green facial mask; singing horridly. Gaara and Naruto's jaws anime dropped.

Temari blinked and stood up. "SHUKAKU GAARA GET YOUR PEEPING ARSE OUT OF HERE!!!!!", she screeched chucking a bar of soap, nailing Gaara in the forehead. "Y-yes Nee-san!(sister)", he squeaked, running away with Naruto.

Once they were safe in the bushes, Anime flames surrounded Gaara. "Dude, your sister is-" he then noticed the anime flames around Gaara had become higher and he gulped. Gaara cracked his knuckles menacingly, walking towards Naruto. Naruto started to sweat, "Mommy." O.O

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura growled, there was a problem. She didn't know where Tsunade lived in the forest. Suddenly a weird creature passed her. "RUN FOREST RUN!" a child's voice cried. Sakura sweatdropped, 'WTF?', but she kept going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -'

Gaara crept up behind another cottage. It said 'Gondaime' on the door, so THIS had to be it. Naruto also crept up behind him. He had a swollen lip and 2 black eyes; did I mention a limp too? "Garza dis ish Bab-san's housh rite?", he asked.

_The injured moron said :' Gaara this is ba-san's house, Right?'_

"DOH SHU UP!"

(Me: (sweat drops and laughs lightly))

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him to the back door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'

Tsunade groaned and sat up slowly. "Ugh…I am SO wasted." She mumbled. "SHIZUNE! Get me some water!"

…

She sweatdropped to herself, 'Oh yeah, shes on vacation.' She heaved herself off of her bed shakily, "Might as well get up.".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright Idiot, we bash the back door in on 3, got it?" Naruto just gave him thumbs up, because if he spoke the narrator would most likely make fun of him. "1…2…3!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked by the back door and blinked, a picture of her and Sakura was horribly crooked. She straightened the picture behind the door, and smiled. Suddenly the door crashed open, smashing her into the wall and knocking her out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'

They both kicked in the door. "FREEZE!" FWEEZ!". Gaara was holding a kunai knife and Naruto was holding…a Plastic Banana? Gaara sweatdropped and gave him a look. Naruto just shrugged. Suddenly a woman with blonde hair and a large bust fell from behind the door. Gaara blinked, "Um…that was easier then I thought."

Naruto let out a muffled cheer. "Now dress up in her clothes." Naruto's expression changed drastically as he started to protest loudly and illiterately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'

Sakura collapsed onto the ground and mushroom sighed, "WHERE IS TSUNADE-SAMA'S HOUSE!".

She then looked behind her and blinked. A large arrow sign flashed 'TSUNADE'S HOUSE THAT WAY' in bright lights. She smacked herself in the forehead, how could she NOT notice that?

'I guess some things still haven't changed since Sasuke left…'she thought to herself, heading towards where the sign was pointing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -'

"OIF! Whyf don yo put i on? Ish yur pwan." Naruto asked, mouth still swollen. Gaara growled, "Me, In women's clothes? You're joking, right?" 'No, I can actually imagine you as an okama (Male transitive/Gay man)' Naruto thought, snickering.

Gaara twitched, "What are YOU laughing about?". Naruto jumped slightly and laughed nervously. He picked up a light Yukata and black pants off the ground. He went into a room, which he assumed was the bathroom.

He came out and had Tsunade' s clothing correct, except for her necklace. He frowned, what would it matter if one necklace were missing? 'But…it DOES look shiny.' He thought, so he took it off of the nightstand and pocketed it.

He blinked and then noticed that Gaara had tied up Tsunade. "Ish dat nessiwary?", Naruto asked. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. When will you learn? I'm tying her up because she might WAKE up and Kick our arses! Well, she WOULD if I didn't tie her up.".

Gaara then rummaged around in the fridge for something. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Gaara threw out some strange items that were DEFINITELY not supposed to be in the fridge: Soccer ball, stereo, ANOTHER fridge, canoe, paddles, and…a kitchen sink? O.o

Gaara gave out a triumphant cry as he held up 2 muskmelons. "Wha Ima gonna do wit dos?"

Gaara grinned evilly, Naruto gulped "Ano…Gawa?".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura pretty much squealed in joy as Tsunade' s Cottage came into view. She jumped in the air, punching her fist up as well. She raced over too the door, and knocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They jumped as someone knocked on the door. Gaara shoved Tsunade into the closet, "Get in the bed!". He also jumped into the closet. The door opened and there stood the Pink haired girl that they had met earlier. She was smiling; she walked over to the table and set down the picnic basket.

-GAARA VISION-

A heavenly spotlight shined down upon the basket. It sparkled and it suddenly gained a chibi looking face. "Gaara-sama! I have cookies in me! PLEASE EAT MY CONTENTS!"

-END GAARA VISION-

Gaara shook his head vigorously, focusing on the task ahead. Now how was he supposed to get to the talking magical picnic basket?

Sakura blinked when she saw "Tsunade" sitting in her bed. It seems shes reverted to her younger form, that looked a little older then Sakura. Odd thing is that she wasn't flat, she was as loaded as she was in her regular form. Sakura shrugged, Tsunade must have found a way. She was, after all, a sanin.

Naruto cleared his voice, hoping he sounded like Tsunade. He'd only seen Tsunade once and his henge jutsu was less then perfect. He also didn't know WHY Gaara made him stick melons down his shirt. He could have just henged them on, he most likely just wanted him to feel stupid.

He smiled, "Hello Sakura.". Sakura smiled back, Naruto mentally sighed in relief. Hopefully she wouldn't realize the mistakes in the henge. The henge, thankfully, had not gotten his swollen lip.

She blinked, "Tsunade-sama…what's with your ears?". Naruto was afraid of this, he had tried to get normal ears but the best he could do was normal ears with fuzzy tips. "Um…its makeup! Heh, screwed up on it I guess." Naruto quickly countered in a 'I-don't-care' way.

Sakura nodded but then blinked in confusion again. "Tsunade-sama…whats with your cheeks?" Naruto mentally sighed, what was this girl and questions?

-

'WHAT IS WITH THIS GIRL AND POINTING OUT OTHERS FAULTS!' Inner Gaara yelled ; He was getting quite impatient.

-

"Make up thing again! Heh Heh, no more sake in the morning for me I guess." Naruto laughed out nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Hey Tsunade-sama, whats with your pointed teeth?". "You know, new toothpaste and all."

She ran up and hugged Naruto, "Its nice to see you again Tsunade-sama.". Naruto blushed and patted her on the back. Her eyes flared and she smirked, she suddenly threw Naruto off of the bed. "AH! S-Sakura! Whats gotten into you?" Naruto held up the act as he stood up from the floor. "The real Tsunade would never say that she didn't want sake! And the features are to noticeable…NARUTO!".

Gaara growled and sprang from the closet; in a flash he had a knife to Sakura's neck. It was dull, but she didn't know that. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" she squealed, trying to get away.

- - - - - - - - - -

The now conscious Tsunade groaned slightly, what happened?

_A door knocked you out._

"So NOW you choose to speak, eh?"

_Shut up, I went to get donuts._

Tsunade then heard her pupil cry her name. She broke through her ropes then burst through the closet door and yelled a war cry. Then Naruto and Gaara gasped. Suddenly, Shikamaru burst through the door with Axe. Sakura screamed and pulled her hair in frustration.

_(Sighs and takes a swig of booze)_

Then everyone just…stopped. There was an awkward silence that ensued for about a minute. "Ano…Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" He read his script card, " 'Save the two girls and send the bad guys flying.' How the hell am I gonna do that?!"

"Ano…Shikamaru…don't you have an AXE?". Shikamaru sighed, "What did they say about guns in this story? They're bad for fairytales, so why would an axe be any better? I have this plastic axe they gave me! That is why I said that tree would be my FIRST one this month! You know how freaking hard it is to cut down a tree with a plastic axe?"

Sakura put her finger to her chin, "You have a point there…" Whilst they were talking Gaara had snuck up by the basket and was an inch away from it before, WHAM! He was slapped into the wall with tremendous force.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura murmured in admiration for her sensei that had just smacked the Tanuki. Tsunade rotated her arm, stretching it out, "That felt good! Now, What should I do with the other on-HEY!" Naruto had tried to escape with the basket. He was about to go out the door when…he stopped. He suddenly started waving his arms, and dancing like a trained chimp.

Sakura looked over to Shikamaru who was doing the exact same thing. They moved at the exact same time and movements that means …"Hey, Your from the Nara clan, aren't you!" He merely nodded, making Naruto do the same thing.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and grinned excitedly, "Sorry boy, but your gonna have to take that jutsu off of him. Wouldn't want you to get hurt.". She peeled Gaara off the wall and grabbed Naruto by the hair.

She threw them up into the air and Sakura cried out: "THUNDERBOLT KICK, TSUNADE! "TSUNACHU!" She cried, kicking them through the roof. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN!" They cried, becoming a little twinkle in the sky. "EFFING BAD LUCK NECKLACE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - '

Tsunade stretched and yawned, mumbling something about her head hurting and slinking to her bed. "So…you wanna catch a movie?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly, blushing and looking down at his feet. Sakura blinked then smiled, "I would like that." They warily grabbed eachother s hand and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - '

"I realized that I was going overboard on the review money thing. Hit money is the way to go:D" I concluded, grinning. Izzy nodded, "You could also borrow review money from my Warrior's story about Whitewing." The producer mushroom sighed, "Our money problem has been solved!" "Not…really." I muttered, sweat dropping.

The Producer glared, "WHAT?". "W-well Tsunade wanted to be paid in expensive sake and Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto are popular main characters! And Izzy gave Shikamaru a bonus for-" "-Being Smexy! XD". I got shifty eyes and coughed, "Yes, that." The producer twitched and stole the bottle of booze from the narrator.

_HEY!_

"Sorry, but I need it much more then you right now." We sweatdropped, 'We're not that bad…are we?'. "Bye bye peoples!!!" Yachiru from BLEACH cried, jumping in front of the camera. "YACHIRU! We're not using you yet!" "NYAH!!! XP" "GET BACK HERE!" "CATCH THE BRAT! SHES MESSING WITH THE CAMARA-"

(Fuzzy/ Staticy screen)

YOU ARE EXPERIENCEING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.

-END


End file.
